


Crowley给Aziraphale买了一部智能手机 (In Which Crowley Buys Aziraphale a Smartphone)

by Cheryllium



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Social Media
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryllium/pseuds/Cheryllium
Summary: Crowley给Aziraphale买了一部智能手机。Aziraphale很快就发现了网络世界的奇妙，包括网络图书馆、音乐流媒体平台和社交网站，还有一些奇怪的emoji表情。Beautiful translation in English by vivific available.





	Crowley给Aziraphale买了一部智能手机 (In Which Crowley Buys Aziraphale a Smartphone)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In Which Crowley Buys Aziraphale a Smartphone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996933) by [vivific (V_fics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_fics/pseuds/vivific)



Crowley给Aziraphale买了一部智能手机。

白色的小方块，透亮的屏幕，他还贴心地给天使选了一个带着一对羽毛小翅膀的保护套。 Az说不想要，有固定电话就够了，而且他怕自己弄丢了这么贵重的礼物。但Crowley说这样非常方便，他们还能视频通话。

“这是铂金做的吗？”他抚摸着盒子里银色的手机外壳边缘，抑制不住脸上惊喜的表情。

“当然不是。”Crowley有气无力地说。

不管怎么样，Az还是收下了。经过大概三个月，每月三十天，每天八小时 (其中六个小时都在喝酒，唱歌或者跟着桑德海姆跳舞) 的恶魔特训，Az终于学会了如何使用这部智能手机，以及如何用它上网。Crowley甚至给他注册了一堆社交网站账号，虽然这些网站的名字都是一些看不懂的毫无意义的词。

“脸书是什么？那里面存着不同人的脸吗？”

“类似这样。”Crowley喝下玻璃杯里最后一滴教皇新堡红酒，打了一个满意的嗝。

“哦，但是感觉好奇怪。”Az撅了撅嘴，点开了另外一个app。

 

很快Az就发现了网络世界的奇妙。它可以利用网络图书馆查找久远前的史书资源，并且可以在公交车上看这些他想看的内容；它可以随时聆听他喜欢的舒伯特贝多芬，不需要笨重的唱片机，而且每首曲子还有好几百个版本 (包括Crowley的老朋友德彪西的原始版本，就像他和Crowley当年坐在他家喝酒的时候听他弹的那样。德彪西还嘲笑了他的法语，虽然是醉话，但是还是让Az生了半个月气。)“魔法小盒！”他边称赞着，边把它揣进怀里，放在大衣的内袋，贴着心口，生怕它丢了。

还有一个东西吸引了Az的眼球。

他关注了Crowley的Instagram，虽然Crowley也不会发什么，但是他还是时不时点开那个粉色的图标看看。他对这个网站的整体感觉就是一个电子相簿，只不过比一般的家庭相簿多了更多的宠物搞笑视频、穿着极少衣服的俊男美女以及各式各样不符合传统色彩原理的彩色滤镜——Az觉得前两个有点渎神，但他喜欢最后一个，因为那些滤镜会让自己看起来充满了爱。

Crowley上次发Instagram是两周以前了。在那个熟悉的姜黄色头发的墨镜头像下面，是一张自己家的绿植的图片。

"They grow better when I shout at them #Tipsforplants" 底下是这样一行配字。

已经有人给他回复了：“Crowley's plant No.1"，发了一个哭脸的emoji.

“Poor poor boy." Aziraphale说。想着，他伸出左手的拇指，给Crowley按了个赞。虽然他目前还不知道这样做的具体含义，但是那个红红的爱心总是让他觉得很愉快。

虽然Az一点也不想卖书，但是他还是神不知鬼不觉地就加上了一些自己的顾客的好友。"都是猜你喜欢惹的祸。"他说。"猜你喜欢这种东西一定是Crowley发明的。"

虽然他的顾客们看起来都和他一样是上个世纪的老古董，但他们却有各自多样的生活。那些顾客甚至还会在私信里跟他联系，问他最近几点开门。特别是有一位每天都来书店的绅士，他似乎特别喜欢和Az说话。在他们在大英博物馆咖啡馆吃下午茶的时候，他把这些新交的网络好友都告诉给了Crowley。

 

Crowley总是在晚上十一点的时候收到短信的提醒消息，是Az给他发过来的 (如果他们不在一起喝酒的话)。他给Az设置了他想象中的"天音"的提示音，因为毕竟也基本不会有其他的天使给他发消息了——但他的理发师总是说这个声音听起来像是一辆报废的老爷车在将要撞上电线杆前急刹车时发出的声音。对此，他不置可否。

Az总是问一些很奇怪的东西，比如：“#符号代表什么意思？”“那些黄脸小人彩色小人和手指头的符号怎么输入？”“如果一个人犯了严重的拼写错误我应该纠正他吗？” 通常Crowley会叹气一声，把自己正在看的深夜动画节目调到静音，解锁手机来回答这些问题。

有时还有一些更奇怪的: "如果有人给我发🍆，我应该怎么回他?"

恶魔盯着这句话看了两秒，然后气得把iPhone拍在了桌子上。

"你的屏幕不许碎。"恶魔恶狠狠地瞪了一眼桌上的手机。

iPhone发出了轻微的响声，它屏幕上的硅原子投了降。"嗷。"它们说。然后屏幕上的小缝消失得无影无踪。

 

快到关门时间了，Az惊奇地发现那个每天都来店里买书的先生今天没有来。

"一定是我在Instagram上发的关于唱片收藏的帖子让他不满意了。"Az边锁上门边嘟囔，"做一个古董书商真难，顾客总是那么挑剔。"

"是啊。"Crowley用杯中的酒漱了漱口，洗了洗刚才用来吓唬那个书店常客的沾着红红番茄酱的尖牙，然后一饮而尽。

（The End）


End file.
